Destiny: Michael's POV
by Poppy Coated With Frost
Summary: This is the same story as my original story, Destiny. It's just in Michael's point of view.


"Dawnna Angel Spider." My handler, Alex Talon, declared, slamming a folder on the table in front of me.

"What about her?" I asked, picking up the folder and opening it to reveal the contents. Inside was a picture of a blonde hair woman. Underneath that picture was a picture of a large black wolf with electric blue eyes.

"She's a shifter over in Dublin, Ireland."

"What are we doing with a shifter from Ireland?"

"She's a thief, Michael. Best thief I've ever come across. The Dublin police have tried for many years to catch her in the act and take her in but she's too fast, too strong, too..."

"Too smart."

"Exactly. The Dublin police have contacted us and want us to see if we can do something to get her. But if we capture her, she comes back with us to America. We've made arrangements for you to go across seas to Dublin. Go undercover. Catch her in the act and arrest her. Think you can manage that, Westen?" I heard the question but I just couldn't speak. I was looking at the mouth of the wolf, lips pulled back over her gleaming teeth. "Westen?" I quicky looked up from the folder at Alex.

"Of course."

"Great. You leave tonight."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I read Dawnna's file through very carefully, not missing any details about her. She lives with her brother and a very close friend. She lost her parents when she was about nine due to a fire accident. I thought it would be best if I talked to her brother first to try to sneak my way into the heart of the family. I was now waiting in their condo waiting for Dawnna to come home. Drake Spider leaned against the kitchen counter, arms crossed over his chest while Fiona Glenanne paced in front of the door. Footsteps sounded outside the door on the staircase and seconds later, the door opened and I saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her beauty was beyond compare with flaming locks of golden hair with ivory skin and eyes of sapphire blue. Her smile was like a breath a spring.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Drake demanded.

"Don't it look beautiful?" Dawnna asked her older brother holding a sapphire necklace up to her neck. Her voice was soft like summer rain.

"Didn't Cordelia steal that?" Fiona questioned her.

"Who stole it from me. I just stole it back."

"Dawnna, we told you not to go looking for mayhem. You already have a warrant over your bloody head."

"Relax, Fi, I won the fight. Now, I just came to drop off the necklace. I got some gold watches to steal from some mean ass shifters."

"No, Dawnna, you're going to get yourself hurt."

"Fi, I promise to God Hermes, this is for a good cause. The shifters stole the watches from Edward. I was going to return them. Maybe keep one. Or two."

"Do you know who these guys are?" Drake asked.

"Of course. They're new here in Ireland. And speaking newbies, who the bloody hell is that?" Dawnna turned and pointed to me. I stood up and straightened out my jacket before extending my hand to her.

"The name is Michael McBride." I said in a thick Irish and Dawnna batted my hand away.

"Who's done with. Now time for the why."

"Your brother here said that you're some kind of thief. I say I'm a thief too. Though I'm getting kind of rusty, looking for a partner to back me up."

"Sorry, I work alone."

"I could take the warrant off your head."

"Don't bother." Drake growled. "She'll just get another one within the first bloody hour." Dawnna hung her head for moment, thinking about my offer.

"Tell you what." Dawnna said, looking back up at me. "I'm planning on taking that Ruby collar from Elphaba Museum. You help get it, I might consider being your partner."

"Quite a risk stealing that with a warrant over your head." I said.

"I'm all about the risks."

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUU

Friday morning came along and I slowly drove along the beach of the Irish Sea until my eyes laid on Dawnna. She was standing on the shore watching the sunset as the waves washed over her feet. I pulled in behind her and she barely glanced behind her at me before turning back to the sun. I got out and walked over to her side and we stood in silence for a moment, admiring the view.

"How did you find me?" Dawnna asked.

"Your brother said you would be here." I answered. "Said that you liked to watch the sunrise." It quiet for another moment.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I looked down at Dawnna as she continued to watch the sun.

"It is." We stood in silence as I scanned her perfect body before turning back to the sun. "Come on, we have a dress to buy."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Friday night came along and we walked into the museum, Dawnna's arm hooked in my left arm. I couldn't help but to look down at Dawnna and examine her once again. She was wearing a tight long black dress with heels. Her locks of golden hair was pulled back into a neat bun, revealing her sapphire blue eyes.

"May I have this dance?" I asked Dawnna. She turned to me and glared up at me, her warm blue eyes suddenly hardening to ice cold. "I assume that means yes." Her eyes soften again and she held out her hand to me. I gingerly took it and lead her onto onto the dance floor, blending in with the other dancers. Dawnna looked around as I lead the dance, looking for the door to the room. The more I looked at her, the more my heart sank and hurt at the thought that by the end of this night, I would betray her trust.

"There." Dawnna breathed. She looked over to a hallway and I guided us over there so she could get a better look. Only a single guard stood there.

"How do you plan on getting us in?" Dawnna was quiet for a moment as she thought it over in her head.

"Follow my lead." She pulled away from me and headed for the hallway. She let out a moan and swayed unsteadily on her feet.

"Ma'am, you can't be in this hallway." The guard said, taking a step towards us.

"Oh, Darling, I don't feel so good."

"Sweetheart, what is it?" I asked, coming up behind Dawnna and supporting her.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to her somewhere else." The guard said.

"Oh, Darling, I think it was the shrimp I had. I'm feeling awfully hot, Darling." Dawnna moaned. She buckled and began to fall to the ground but I caught her and lifted her up.

"Sir, is there somewhere I can set her down?" I asked the guard.

"No, Sir, there isn't and I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The guard snapped.

"Please, Sir, my wife just has trouble dealing with shellfish. She only needs a moment rest to come to. Please, Sir." The guard thought it over in his head before answering.

"Fine, you can use this room." I carried Dawnna down the hallway and walked into the room and set Dawnna gently onto the couch.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Five minutes then you're out." As soon as the guard closed the door behind him, Dawnna was up on her feet.

"Where's this vault that you were talking about?"

"Behind this paint over here." Dawnna answered, climbing up on a chair and she took down a painting of an Irish Greyhound and handed it to me. I set it down on the ground and looked back up at Dawnna. She pressed her hand against the vault and it went completly through. She pulled her hand out, bringing the necklace with her. She tossed it to me and I caught it and I handed the painting back up so she could hang it back up. She jumped down and snatched the necklace back from me.

"Now, how do we get out of here?"

"Fire escape, of course, silly." Dawnna smirked at me and went over to the window and opened it. She climbed out and I took a deep breath before following her out. She skipped down the steps and when we reached the ground, I grabbed my gun from my pants with a shaking hand and pointed it at Dawnna's back and cocked it. Dawnna stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face me. "McBride, what the bloody hell are you doing?" I drew in another sharp breath before answering in my American accent.

"My name isn't McBride. My name is Michael Westen and I am a spy. I was sent here to arrest you but you being a shifter and all, you have to be caught in the act in order to be arrested." Her eyes went ice cold again.

"You played me? You played me!"

"I'm really sorry, Dawnna. I have to do my job. I'm going to have to ask you to slide the necklace over to me." She glared at me as she did so. I bent down to pick it up and stuff it into my pocket. "Your collar too, please." Her nimble fingers unlatched the hook and she tossed it over to me. I pulled out a zip tie and threw it to her. She picked it up, made a loop, stuck her hands in and tighten the tie with her teeth. "I really am sorry, Dawnna." Her eyes melted into sadness.


End file.
